


The Intriguing Partner

by gingercanary



Series: A Study In Contrasts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I told y'all this was going to be a thing, Nyssa is a great girlfriend, Zari Tarazi tattoo AU, bi disaster Zari Tarazi, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Yup the Zari Tarazi tattoo AU continues. Nyssa learns about what Sara did when she was high. She figures out an interesting solution. Zari Tarazi has another bisexual meltdown.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance (background)
Series: A Study In Contrasts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sara Lance matchmaker





	The Intriguing Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts), [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



Every time Nyssa looked upon her beloved’s body, she wished away the scars and wounds. Inflicted in training. Under her father’s command. But Nyssa knew that, if she showed weakness, showed that she wanted Sara to stay safe, stay unharmed, her father would take her away. Aside from that, Sara would tell her to stop patronising her and let her live. And she was not signing up for a fight as ridiculous as that. So she took care of Sara’s wounds instead. Every day Sara came by Nyssa’s room after dinner, strip down and flop onto the bed as only she could. But this time, Nyssa noticed something new. 

With her hands on Sara’s sides, Nyssa sat next to Sara on their bed. A bowl of supplies stood near them. “My love?”

“Hm?” Sara pushed herself onto her elbows. 

“Last night. Where did you go?” Nyssa could guess the answer, sure. But she’d rather have Sara tell her. And explain.

“Oh, I went to the nearby city, to the tattoo parlour. I had a brownie made by-”

Placing a hand on her girlfriend’s bare back, Nyssa sighed. “The baker. You do know he is only named that because my father will not allow him to be “The high guy”, right?”

Sara laughed. “Yeah, you told me. Either way, I was high as a kite. Got a tattoo for the first time, that was cool.” 

Eyeing the ink, Nyssa asked, “Do you remember what the tattoo is of?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the word ‘ass’ in Arabic.”

“Yes, yes it is. Why, my love?” 

Sara caught Nyssa’s eye. “It’s a fun story. Besides, I always thought I’d have a stupid tattoo. And no one will see it unless I want them to.” She winked. 

Already planning a solution, Nyssa gently pushed Sara back down. “You continue to amaze me, Sara Lance.”

“I do my best.”

<><>

When a woman in an outfit not unlike Sara’s entered her tattoo parlour, Zari knew she was in for a story. Or, at least, some eye candy. 

“Hello, I’m Zari Tarazi, what can I help you with today?” Zari turned her chair, hooking her converse under the star-shaped base.

The woman seemed to reach for something at her waist, then let her hands fall to her sides. “I am Nyssa al Ghul-” She stopped herself. “You have tattooed Sara Lance, correct?”

Zari spun her chair around. “Yes.”

“You gave her the tattoo that says ‘ass’ in Arabic?”

The regal way Nyssa spoke started to scare Zari. “Uhuh.”

Nyssa smiled. “She’s proud of it. But I must ask you to tattoo me as well.”

Zari eyed Nyssa. The red lining on her outfit, the colour where Sara’s was black. Yup, she thought. This woman is in charge, alright. “What would you like, Nyssa?” The name felt odd. Wrong in English, somehow. 

“As dumb as this sounds, I must ask you to tattoo the word ‘bad’ on my lower back in Arabic.”

Connecting the dots, Zari asked, “So you two will be bad-ass?” She smiled, tapping the end of her pen against her knee. 

“Yes, that is exactly why. I decided that, instead of laughing at her choice, I shall be supportive.” Nyssa paused, looking at Zari from under her long lashes. “And I shall lessen the obvious impulsivity.” 

“You’re a good friend.” Zari stood up, partly to go and make them both some tea, partly to see just how tall Nyssa was.

“She is my beloved.” Nyssa watched a sparkle appear in Zari’s eyes and softened. “Shall I make you some tea? I promise I will not disturb you. I can be very quiet.”

Is that an innuendo or a threat? Zari shook her head, getting rid of the thought. “Sure, go for it.” She got to work on her design as Nyssa made no noise against the calm instrumental playlist coming through the small speakers. 

“I hope you enjoy herbal tea, Zari Tarazi.” Nyssa held out a cup of tea, her hand steady. 

“I do, thank you.” Zari turned to Nyssa and wrapped her hands around the cup. She couldn’t help looking at the clothes, the beaten-up boots, the way Nyssa’s cloak fell. 

“You have curiosity in your eyes.” 

Zari raised her eyes to see Nyssa’s expression of genuine interest. “Sorry. Your beloved showed up in an outfit very much like yours. I can’t say it’s a standard style. But it’s cool.” She tapped the toe of her converse against the floor.

Nyssa removed her cloak, the thing clanking like she brought a million pieces of metal. With extreme care, she placed the cloak on Zari’s coat rack. 

Zari eyed the trousers and simple top, the scarred arms and powerful biceps. She blushed.

“I do not know what passes for normal these days, so I stick with what I know.” Nyssa folded her hands together. “But I am glad you like it.”

“I-” Zari could not decide where to focus. Eye contact with Nyssa had an unnerving effect and looking at her lips felt too suggestive. She decided to watch the steam rising from her mug. “I do. I’ve finished the design.” She made room for Nyssa, who quickly sat down next to her.   
“Here, there’s not much to it. ‘Bad’ in Arabic.” 

“Yes, it is exactly what I asked for. Thank you.” Nyssa looked at Zari with a smile. 

“Well, if you’re satisfied, here’s the release form I need you to sign.” She placed the paper on the desk, along with her pen. 

Nyssa signed, then twirled the pen around her fingers. “What happens now?” 

Hoping that she wasn’t blushing, Zari met Nyssa’s eyes. “You take off your top.”

After removing her top, Nyssa followed Zari to the tattoo table. She lay down.

Zari thought Sara’s back was a mosaic of wounds, scars, and muscle. Standing over Nyssa, her hands brushing over scars tens of years old, she couldn’t help but admire the woman. She’d never seen so much power in human form. Putting on the stencil, Zari said, “last chance to change your mind.” 

Nyssa pushed herself onto her elbows in a manner Sara had done the day before. “If I ever do change my mind, I will come back. Then you can make it into something else.” She watched as Zari smiled. 

“Alright. Lay back down, please.” 

<><>

Nyssa stayed for a bit after the tattoo was finished. She made them both another cup of tea, and they talked about small things. It gave Nyssa a sense of peace she rarely had in Nanda Parbat. Sitting there, with Zari, speaking about favourite colours… It was nice. 

When the tea was finished, Nyssa did the dishes as Zari tidied up her parlour for the night. Watching the bubbles on the cup disappear, Nyssa smiled. “What do I owe you, Zari Tarazi?” 

Without missing a beat, Zari said, “A picture of you and Sara, standing side by side. Being bad-asses.” 

Nyssa laughed, and Zari named the price as well. 

Just as the night before, Zari handed Nyssa her business card. “In case you ever do change your mind.”

“I have lived my entire life attempting to be perfect. I think I will be happy with my tattoo.” With a wink, Nyssa walked out the door. 

Zari rubbed her forehead and sighed. These women were going to be the death of her. She wondered how many more would walk through that door, asking for an Arabic tattoo on their lower back. They certainly were the most memorable ones she’d ever done.


End file.
